Kitchen Run
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Hugo Weasley gets caught heading to the Hogwarts kitchen for some late night snacks. Written for Round 9 of The Houses Competiton.


House: Gryffindor

Category: Short

Prompt: "Cake is not a valid excuse"

Word Count: 989

Beta: SecretFruits Thanks Fruits!

* * *

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Mr. Weasley?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

Hugo Weasley skidded to a stop, knowing that he'd been caught. He wished that Albus had been willing to lend him the Marauder's Map. But noooo, Albus hogged it for himself so he could sneak out to the greenhouses at the crack of dawn and check on his cross-bred plants.

"I..ummm," Hugo tried to think fast to try to avoid the inevitable detention. He withered under the intense gaze of the stern headmistress.

"Well?"

"I have a good reason for wandering around the castle at this hour," he began. "You see, my dear sister was cooped up in the library all day writing out her time schedules in preparation for her NEWTs later on this year." Hugo thought it would be to his credit to remind McGonagall of his sister. The older witch had a soft spot for the head girl whose middle name was Minerva.

"Yes, your sister is a highly responsible student. But that does not explain why you are walking through the corridors at two o'clock in the morning."

"Well, I noticed that she had skipped dinner. I lived with her for fifteen years, you know?" He stated unnecessarily. "She gets so hangry."

"I'm sorry? Hangry?"

Hugo nodded. "Angry from hunger. She's an absolute terror if she skips too many meals. Takes after my dad."

Minerva fought to keep a smile off her face. Ron Weasley's voracious appetite was well-known. She had the misfortune of being seated across from him at meals following several Order meetings during the war; it was truly a sight to behold. "Continue," she drawled.

"Well, being the good brother that I am, I asked the house elves to prepare a little nosh for her. I was just popping down to the kitchens to collect her meal."

"That was thoughtful of you, but as you well know, the house elves can pop straight into the heads' dormitory with sandwiches and tea in cases such as this. There was no reason for you to have to go collect a meal yourself."

Hugo stalled and thought about his words carefully. "I thought Rose might like something a little more than just a measly sandwich. I was just trying to be nice."

"What exactly have you asked the house elves to prepare this evening, Mr. Weasley?

"Ken ings en lit ake," he mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up, Mr. Weasley," she demanded.

"Ummm.. just some chicken wings and chocolate cake."

"Chicken wings and …" she trailed off as a thought occurred to her. "Your sister is currently on a strict vegetarian diet. She wouldn't eat chicken wings. Mr. Weasley?" she glowered.

"OK, fine," he admitted. "The chicken wings were for me. And Louis and Lily. We're having a muggle poker night."

"A muggle poker night? Mr. Weasley, gambling is prohibited at Hogwarts. I'm sure you are aware of this rule.

Hugo certainly knew. James had been busted for running a quidditch betting ring a few years back and spent a month in detention for it. "We're just playing for fun. Not a single knut has been exchanged. I promise!"

Professor McGonagall did not believe the young wizard's claim for a moment, but seeing as she had no evidence to the contrary, she let that matter slide. For tonight at least.

"And the chocolate cake?"

"That really is for Rose. It's the whole reason I went on this trip tonight. So, you see, I was just trying to be kind. Chocolate makes her a happier person, especially when," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "she's on her time of the month." He shuddered, hoping to garner some sympathy. "Surely you can't punish me for that?"

"Be that as it may, cake is not a valid excuse for breaking curfew. But because your heart appears to be in the right place, I will be lenient."

Hugo's face lit up. "No detention?"

Profressor McGonagall shook her head. "Oh, no. You will serve detention." His shoulders hunched in defeat. "But, not with me," she continued. "Instead you'll be assisting the house elves in preparing the puddings for the Halloween feast next weekend."

"Blimey," Hugo moaned, "That's a lot of puddings."

"Perhaps that will teach you to not put in special orders with the house elves. The house elves may work for Hogwarts, but they are not here to fulfill a student's every whim. They will gladly prepare sandwiches for students who are forced to skip meals in the Great Hall, but are not to be used to satisfy cravings for chicken wings." The older witch sighed, "Honestly, Mr. Weasley, your mother put in so much work ensuring that house elves were treated fairly and now you're using them to cater your late night card games."

Hugo looked down and scuffed his shoe into the floor. Ashamed, he muttered, "I didn't think about it like that. I'll go tell them that I'm sorry."

"You will have ample opportunity to apologize for your oversight when you're serving your detention. But for now, you should head back up to your dormitory. Quietly."

Hugo nodded and began to walk away. Suddenly he stopped. "But.."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"What about Rose's cake? I really was thinking about her when this whole business started."

The old witch smiled. "Don't you worry about your sister. I'll personally deliver some late night dinner to her."

Hugo nodded in acceptance. "Could you maybe bring her some chocolate? I know it would make her feel better."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised. She watched Hugo walk briskly around the corner, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

'After all, it would be a waste if someone didn't enjoy a piece of the lovely chocolate cake he ordered,' she thought. 'I might even indulge in a piece myself.' With that, Professor McGonagall turned, her long tartan cloak billowing behind her as she walked towards the kitchens.


End file.
